The Wanderer
by Sloshie
Summary: He was a wanderer. He went from place to place without ever naming a true home. His life was like a wave upon the sand he left as quickly as he came. He had no family, no one to love. The world was the love of his life. In it he found a certain solace tha


Disclaimer: All characters, creatures, and places belong to J. K. Rowling. Not me.

Summary: Hopefully you've already read it. tehe

Author's Notes: Hello all!!! At last, I have a new story! Hahahaha! Well, for those of you waiting for the nest chapter in The Cold Age, you don't have to wait much longer! I"m working on it right now. I'll have it up within the nest week or so. Well, I hope you like this one. Read and review please!

He was a wanderer. He went from place to place without ever naming a true home. His life was like a wave upon the sand; he left as quickly as he came. He had no family, no one to love. The world was the love of his life. In it he found a certain solace that he had never known before. He traveled the world, never spoke to anyone, and he was content. That is until the day he met a fiery red head with a temper bigger than that of the most active volcano.

It had been an ordinary day. He'd just arrived in a small town called Hogsmead and had stopped in a small shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He'd never before seen a store so elaborate and unique throughout all of his travels. The pranks, he thought, must have been created by some kind of genius. That was when he met Fred Weasley.

He heard a crash coming from behind him and quickly turned around to see a tall red head standing over a pile of broken glasses with his jaw hanging low.

"I can't believe I just did that," the red head said in disbelief. But with a quick wave of his wand the glasses were immediately repaired. "Well, hello there," he said, finally noticing a tall cloaked man staring at him, "the name's Fred Weasley." Fred extended his hand.

The man took it.

"It's nice to meet you, Fred. I'm Daniel Smith." The two men stared at each other for a moment; Fred, wondering why Daniel wouldn't let go of his hand, and Daniel wondering why he was even talking to Fred.

"It's a nice place I've got here, eh?" Fred winked, "My brother and I started this shop when we were about seventeen. It's been about seven years now….never thought it would be this big. So, where are you from?"

"Around," Daniel answered, surveying the room with his icy grey eyes, "I travel a lot."

"Ah, is that the reason for the cloak then? You don't see too many of that kind of cloak anymore. That's a nice cloak, right there." Fred slapped Daniel on the back and laughed. "You're a quite one, eh? You know, just the other day I—"

Fred was suddenly interrupted when a man walked in the door, causing a bell to ring. A man of average height shivered as he took his cloak off and put it on the front counter. The man turned around to face Fred and Daniel gasped. The man had jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and, most importantly, a lightening bolt shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. The man standing before Daniel was none other but the great Harry Potter.

"Hiya Fred! Who's your friend?" Harry asked, stepping towards the pair.

"This is Daniel Smith, Harry. Daniel, this is Harry Potter. But I'm sure you already knew that. What took you so long to get here, Harry? And where is that sister of mine? I have a bone to pick with her—"

"I'm right here, Fred," a woman's voice came from behind them, "and if it's about the modeling job then forget about it."

"Ginny!!!" Fred pleaded as he turned around to see his sister, "please!!"

"I've made up my mind," Ginny's voice was stubborn and defiant and it made Daniel curious to see this little minx. He slowly turned around and his heart nearly stopped. Standing before the three men was a slender woman about five foot four. Her red hair went past her shoulders and was curled lightly. Her eyes were a light brown and they sparkled in the fluorescent lights of the store. But what he noticed the most was her smile. It was mischievous and beautiful in its own unique way. It lit up her face and made her look like an angel.

"Oh," Ginny said when she saw Daniel, "Who are you?"

Daniel opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was truly speechless.

"This is Daniel," Harry said, eyeing him, "Daniel, this Ginny, my fiancée."

Daniel cleared his throat. "It's nice to meet you, Ginny."

"Likewise," Ginny smiled causing Daniel's heart to flutter once more.

"Well," Daniel said with a quick smile, "I'd better go. I have places to be, you know."

"Oh, please stay," Ginny said, stepping closer to him, "We're having a party tonight. You can come if you like. It's going to be held at Hogwarts at ten o'clock. We're celebrating the new year."

It's already December thirty-first, Daniel thought to himself. It was hard to remember dates when one was always traveling.

Daniel nodded. "Sure, I'll be there. Thanks for inviting me. But I really must be on my way now. Have a good day."

Daniel quickly walked out of the store and into an alley a few stores away. He threw his back against the wall and breathed quickly. He'd never talked to anyone like that before. He'd never accepted and invitation anywhere. But, why now? And why here? Why this girl? He didn't know the answers, but he did know that he wanted to find out.


End file.
